


She ra's wedding

by WiseKxyana



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Post-Finale, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseKxyana/pseuds/WiseKxyana
Summary: Catra and Adora have lived a peaceful life ever since Horde Prime had been whiped out, they have a took in child named Finn and couldn't be happier, it is now their wedding day and it couldn't be more perfect.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	She ra's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10th month anniversary of the She ra finale and Catradora becoming canon! <3 (for the characters, obviously the other princesses and stuff were there but they werent mentioned.)

Adora would look at herself in the mirror as Glimmer tightened up her dress, it was a Elegant, Poofy white dress with a golden collar, today was the day. Adora had been waiting for months for this, all she wanted was Catra, nothing else. 

What if something goes wrong? What if I mess it up? What if-

"Adora, Snap out of it!" Glimmer grabbed onto her shoulder, "Is everything okay? You zoned out." Adora looked at Glimmer and sighed. "I want today to be perfect, but im afraid somethings going to go wrong and ruin the wedding." Glimmer smiled at her, and let go of her shoulder. "Adora, today is going to be Amazing, you have all the right to be nervous, but dont sweat it, everything is going to be great." Glimmer assured Adora. "Thanks, Glimmer. Is everything ready yet?" Glimmer put the Vail on Adora and fixed up her dress a bit. "Almost, Perfuma is reviewing the vows and it should be time." 

Catra looked at the huge crowd awaiting for the big moment, and took a deep breath. Catra was very excited but also extremely nervous. 

Catra, Calm down. Take deep breaths like Perfuma taught you. Its going to be okay.

"Catra! Are you ready? Its almost time." Bow ran up to her. "Im ready as I'll ever be." Bow looked around and whispered in Catras Ear "You have the gift right?" Catra pulled the bracelet out, it was A golden bracelet with a charm of Both Adora and Catra holding the sword of protection. Bow smiled and put his thumbs up, and ran back to gather the others.

Perfuma walked to the stage, and looked at Catra with an Assuring smile. First off came Glimmer and Bow walking down the isle, they got to the stage and stood beside where Adora would be standing. Then came Scorpia, who stood by Catra along with Entrapta. Then, Finn came and started graciously throwing petals on the isle, along with Melog behind them holding the rings in their mouth.

Then, everyone stood up, looked at the entrance, where Adora came through. Catra was amazed at how Beautiful and Extravagant Adora looked, Before she knew it she was whiping tears as Adora walked down the isle to a Instrumental version of Warriors. Adora was in Awe of how amazing they did decorating the ball room, and in Awe of how amazing Catra looked standing on the stage. Adora then got to the stage, and Catra took the vail off her.

"Today we are gathered here today to celebrate the Unity between 2 amazing women. Catra Applesauce Meow Meow, and Adora Happysmile Rainbowfist. These two grew up as Friends, then Enemies, then to lovers. These two went through so many things together, and they stood together through it All. Love can be a strange thing sometimes, you find it at the most Unexpected moments and dont realize until long after, but not for these two. They knew eachother their whole lives, and knew they loved eachother the whole time. That is why today, they will proclaim their love, and become Wife and Wife. We will now let These two recite their vows, Catra, you may begin."

Catra looked up at Adora, and took a deep breath. "Adora, when I arrived at the frightzone, I was Afraid and Lost. But a light came through and you appeared. You brought me hope-- you are my hope. I promised you a long time ago I would always look out for you, but when you left I realized i didn't in the end. When you went to the heart alone, I was so afraid you wouldn't make it." She paused for a moment and whiped tears off her face. "I held you in my arms so tightly, I needed you to stay, If you were gone, I would never be able to live with myself. And here we are some time after, hand in hand, ready to become married. Adora, I love you, I always will. I Am going to take care of you when you are ill. Physically, Mentally or Emotionally, I will risk my life for you if needed, and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, so, very much." 

Adora was beginning to tear up aswell, and wiped them away with her arm. "Catra, we have been together through so many things, the war to Shadow weaver's death. What I realized, You are so Fearless, Strong and Determined. I was never angry at you because we we're on opposite sides of a war, I was angry because I knew it wasn't the right path for you. The many times I asked you to join me was because I was so desperate to have you in my arms again, but I realized it was not helping. When I took the failsafe, and you asked me what I want, I wanted you. I've always wanted you and will forever. I Am willing to wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life, even with all the hardships we may be through together. I am going to hold you in my arms when you need a hug any time of they day and heal you when you are ill. I love you more then you will ever know." Catra was holding back tears as much as she could, it started to get hard to hold in.

"Does anyone have anything to say before these two are married?" Entrapta raised her hand and walked to the stand. "Hi everyone! As you know im Entrapta. Congrats to Catra and Adora! If you don't want your tiny food you may give it to me!" People giggled along with Entrapta. "Okay, now. Catra, Do you take Adora to be your Wife, even though everything you have been through?" Catra looked at Adora in the eyes and smiled. "I do." Perfuma smiled, and looked at Adora. "Adora, do you take Catra to be your wife, even through the Hardships you two had?" Adora nodded. "I do." Perfuma stood back, and smiled. "Then I pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Perfuma made flower petals go everywhere, and people clapped as Adora and Catra kissed. At this point Bow and Scorpia were sobbing in joy for their friends and Glimmer was tearing up. Adora and Catra then hugged eachother very tightly, and it felt like an eternity before they let go. "Hey Adora, before we go, I have something for you." She pulled out the bracelet. "Its beautiful, Catra. I love you." "I love you too." They then went on to their meal, and lived a happy life together.


End file.
